It's Complicated ! (Oliver Sykes x Kellin Quinn x Justin Hills)
by AnnIshPhyscho
Summary: A/N: Hey guys! This is my short story of the vocalist from the band Bring Me The Horizon, Oliver Sykes and the vocalist and guitarist from the band Sleeping With Sirens, Kellin Quinn and Justin Hills. ((This is just a fan fiction, it isn't really real)) soooo fans, here's something to go crazy about!
1. Chapter 1

"Mm! Oliver, fuck me harder! Ahh..!" Kellin moaned as the older man pounded him from behind.

"You greedy bitch," Oli smirked as he looked upon Kellin's naked body writhing under him, and pushed himself harder into the man, just as he requested. He grunted at the tightness of Kellin, each thrust bringing mass pleasure spreading throughout his body with increasing frequency. He grabbed at a tuft of Kellin's bronze hair roughly and tugged hard, forcing the younger man to look up at him with a pleasure-pained expression glued to his face while his moans rang out in the empty room with a deafening echo that seemed to arouse Oliver more. They were sticky with sweat and pre-cum, Kellin on the verge of getting an orgasm that was sure to go on and on and on.. If only Justin Hills -his fellow bandmate- had joined in this little 'meeting'.. They could go on forever. The young vocalist made sure to beg more for this man to penetrate deeper into him; to caress his every core and fill him up until he was satisfied.. He had so shamefully confessed to this man a few moments ago, and was now paying the price. After he had blurted out his feelings about the guitarist to Oliver, he realised how his band's reputation would or could be totally destroyed if the man had blabbed about it to someone else.. and so the man made a deal with Kellin for keeping his silence; a one night stand.

"Ah! No!" Kellin gasped as Oliver pulled out of him suddenly, then slammed back into him hard, making the feminine vocalist's body convulse with pleasuring shivers and beg for more through whimpering moans. "Oh fuck..! Mm.."

Justin halted a taxi and got in feeling absolutely drained of energy. It was by far the worse interview he'd had in months. All the guy ever asked him was about Kellin, Kellin, Kellin. What would it feel like if it were him in the limelight for once?

"I wonder what Kellin's doing. God, I hate that guy.." Justin dialled Kellin's number on the keypad and was immediately sent to voicemail. He left a message, saying that he would be over in less than 5 minutes and that the place better not be in a mess when he arrived. Little did he know what awaited him.

Inaudible sounds could be heard echoing over the thick walls when Justin arrived back at the apartment, chucking his Vans unceremoniously on the shoe rack; still affected by the interview. "Fuck, Kellin get your ass out here! Goddamn interview was all about you even though they called me on the show! This is all your fault!" Justin flared; his anger taking the best of him as he remembered the smug expression on the damned man's face. He knew Justin was uncomfortable. He did it on purpose. Without getting a response, Justin slammed his fist onto the table in frustration; irritated that Kellin still dared to ignore him. "Fuck," he bellowed once again, storming into the hallway.

"No! Stop..! Aah.. Justin's back, I hear him! Stop!" Kellin's body writhed with pleasure as Oli pulled out and rammed into him again roughly; growling lowly under his breath as Kellin sucked him in. He pushed his whole length into the helpless figure in front of him; a smirk playing at the corners of his lips, which earned him an erotic moan. He subtly ventured his curious hands over the contours of Kellin's beautifully built body. Fuck, it turned him on. His fingers groped at the vocalist's chest until they found the erected pink nubs of his nipples. Oliver took this chance to lean down over the exhausted brunette, letting his hot breath splay down the back of the young man's neck as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly, then giving his nipples a little twist. "Oh baby.. don't stop." Kellin's hands soon found the back of Oliver's head of matted coffee coloured hair; his fingers lacing through the curls and tugging. "Mm..!" Oliver felt the convulsing throb of an orgasm probing at his abdomen.. he had to release it now. Summoning up the remains of his strength, he plunged himself deep into Kellin, who tightened around him as he came into the vocalist with shuddering orgasmic spasms. "Oh fuck!" He gasped, drowning in the ecstasy. Kellin came too, in his hand.. fuck that was just hot. It took them a few seconds to notice a bewildered Justin Hills standing at the door, his mouth agape. Oliver smirked menacingly as he pulled out of Kellin. Cum dripped from the dazed vocalist's entrance. "Like what you see?" Oliver asked it like a casual question, like he didn't just fuck the shit out of Kellin Quinn. Justin stood transfixed in the doorway, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Did.. did you.. just..?" he gestured to the now motionless Kellin on the bed, but his words failed him. "Yeah, I fucked him. He was just begging for more every time. You want to get fucked too?" Oliver looked Justin up and down, not disappointed by what he saw. His penis erected quickly enough. Again. "Come here." Oliver beckoned the stunned guitarist over, but he did not budge. "That's very kind of you, but no thanks." Justin gave Oliver a look of deepest loathing. "I was supposed to be his first," He thought to himself, hating Oliver with every second their eyes met. He had seen how Kellin looked like at his most vulnerable, he'd made him feel good. All thoughts of the interview faded from his mind.. it was now only focused on the sound-asleep Kellin. He looked so inviting laying naked on the bed. It would've drove anyone mad having to hold this sexy.. man. What was he doing? He'd had so many of these fantasies before but masturbating never really much satisfied his needs. Instead of taking advantage of the unconscious Kellin, Justin stepped over to the bed, scooped Kellin up bride style and walked out of the room, leaving a now puzzled Oliver Sykes behind.


	2. Chapter 2

After locking the door behind him, Justin flopped the unconscious, naked Kellin onto his spacious bed. He wondered what he would do with the man now that he definitely wouldn't be waking up until the next morning..

"Hey man? You awake?" Justin shook the now snoring Kellin's; shoulders.

Having given up trying to rouse him, Justin walked out of the room again to get a drink when he came face to face with Oliver in the hallway. He looked shabby and his hair was in a mess.. and he was naked from the bottom down but otherwise wearing a white t-shirt that seemed shredded in places. For the sake of fashion maybe, as thoughts of Kellin grappling to remove this man's clothes drove him insane. He tried not to look at Oliver's limp penis but he couldn't stop thinking how BIG it was even when it wasn't erected..

"Oh fuck what am I doing?," he scolded himself in his mind and said aloud to Oliver "Would you please put some pants on?" Justin indicated the man's groin with his eyes.

Oliver followed Justin's line of sight and grinned seductively. "You like what you-" Oliver was interrupted by Justin.

"Of course not, now get out!" Oliver, most unexpectedly pouted at Justin.

"But you took away my prize before I could tease him some more." Justin was battling with the thoughts in his brain.

"He isn't yours to tease," he said through his teeth. "that's my job."

Oliver once again made a pitiful face and flicked Justin's nipples playfully as he made for the door to leave.

"You're no fun.."He grabbed his jacket off the coatrack and swung it over his shoulder. "I'll be back for you, Justin." He gave another seductive lick of his lips and then shut the door behind him.

Justin's thoughts raced. No fun? I'll show him fun. The guitarist yanked open the door hurriedly and stepped out onto the cool marble flatstones, barefoot. He could still make out the retreating silhouette of the sexy man strutting towards the elevators. Justin ran to catch up with him and finally reached him, much to the surprise of the auburn haired vocalist. Justin didn't know what he was thinking.

"I'll show you fun."

Grabbing the thin man's hips and circling them with his arms, he pushed the startled man up against the peeling paint walls and mashed his lips with the instantly aroused tongues struggled in a furious battle for dominance but Justin succeeded first and he forced in into the man's mouth, earning him an erotic muffled moan and caused Oliver to tighten his legs around Justin's hips. Justin felt his erection build under Oliver and the vocalist seemed to notice this as he then started to dryhump the aroused guitarist, making Justin swear under his breath. They kissed again, both their heated breaths and saliva intermixing with each other and the smell of their sweat was strong. As they moved together as one, their crotches rubbing against each other, Oliver whimpered like a dog as Justin bit down on his neck savagely; leaving a very obvious hickey.

"Ah.. Stop Justin!" Oliver moaned, biting down on his lip as Justin moved down to play with his nipples as well, taking them into his experienced mouth and flicking them with his tongue.

"Oh god..!" The vocalist muffled his pleasure by biting down on his wrist as Justin nipped on one of his nipples.

Justin knew exactly how he liked it. Rough.

"Mm, fuck yeah." Justin mumbled appreciatively as Oliver moved his hips to a rhythm and stroked his cock with his own, his eyes closed; his fingers digging into Justin's back.

"Please fuck me, Justin! Mm!" He was rewarded with another wet kiss and Justin teased the lewd vocalist with the tip of his throbbing cock, having already unzipped his pants.

But before he could go any further, he heard Oliver laugh and looked up to see him smirking down at him. "And you said you didn't want to get fucked by me.." He bit the tip of his middle finger and licked it invitingly. "You're a strange guy."

Justin looked confused but was aroused more all the same. He wanted to jam his cock into this mouth that talked too much.

"That's right, I don't appreciate getting fucked. So I'm fucking you." His words seemed to do the trick; Oliver's eyes got back their lusty look about them.

He sucked his fingers and coated them in saliva before reaching down to stretch himself for where Justin's cock waited to plunge into him. The man looked so eager, so horny, Oliver observed, all the time making sure to let out his most erotic moans to tempt the impatient guitarist. He did not regret his actions because they were rewarded so satisfyingly sweet. As Justin's huge cock entered him in one fell thrust, Oliver's body shivered with a pleasure he'd never known.

"Oh fuck, Justin.." He worked his best to suck the man in as deep as he could go and smiled innocently as Justin gave him a face that read "i'm going to fuck your brains out" and Oliver responded with one that said "i'm waiting". Justin started to draw out his cock much to Oliver's horror. "W-What are you- unghh!" Oliver gasped in shock and struggled to gulp air into his lungs, immediately collapsing onto Justin as the guitarist thrusted in him deep and his whole body trembled with a lingering pleasurable sensation. Oliver panted hard and laced his fingers through Justin's sandy brown hair, moaning in all the right places each time he felt Justin's massive cock slide in and out of him. It was too much, this pleasure..

"Justin I'm going to fucking cum!" Oliver lunged for Justin's neck and sucked hard on it, muffling his voice as his body jolted with the usual pleasure of an orgasm..

He released Justin's neck just as the guitarist came inside him; panting and finally dropping to the floor in exhaustion. Cum leaked out of Oliver's entrance where Justin and him were still connected. In the heat of the moment, Justin gave one last gentle thrust and smirked as Oliver stared him down with his lip curled in pleasure and his eyes shaded with a burning lusty desire.

"We'd better get going before Kellin wakes up." Justin helped the man to his feet and brushed off the dust.

Oliver turned to look at Justin with a look of appreciation and scanned his body up and down again, biting down on his lip.

"I think he might already have," Oliver stated, "with all the noise we made just now." He winked at the dazed guitarist and caught his hand, pulling him back to the apartment.


End file.
